Crushing on a Friend
by magestic
Summary: Zoey & Chase discuss how they both have crushes on one of their friends. Could it be that their talking about each other? ZC no longer a twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Crushing on A Friend

It had started like a normal Saturday at PCA. The students were all out doing whatever they pleased. Most of them had gone to the beach since it was so hot.

Two students however did not go to the beach. One of these students was Zoey Brooks, who found herself too depressed to go the beach. The other was Chase Matthews who was sticking around to see what Zoey was up too.

Zoey was watching some really boring nature show in the girls lounge when Chase entered. She really wasn't paying much attention to the tv at all though. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Hey, Zoe," Chase greeted, "What's up?"

Zoey shrugged. "Not much."

"So uh, why aren't you at the beach like everyone else?"

"Just don't feel like it."

Chase sat down on the couch beside Zoey. "So..." Chase asked, "Anything good on?"

Zoey shrugged again. "Nope."

Chase found it rather awkward that Zoey wasn't saying much. Something must have been bugging her.

"Chase," Zoey asked, "You ever had a crush on one of your friends, but didn't want to do anything about it in case it ruined your friendship?"

"Yeah..."

"How'd you get over it?"

Chase shrugged. "I didn't," he admitted.

"It's really difficult huh, always wanting to move your relationship forward, but never being able to do anything about it?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, I don't want to say anything to him, well I do, but I... I just can't risk our friendship."

Chase sighed. "Life's complicated Zoe. So many times you want something you just can't have."

Zoey nodded. "I mean it's not like a lot would change if we started going out. We're pretty close right now. I know I can tell him anything."

Chase nodded. "But you want to be able to spend time alone with her when nobody else is around and not have to give a reason for it 'cause you're her boyfriend—you can do that."

"Exactly. It just seems like every time I'm alone with him somebody else comes around and messes it up, but they wouldn't do that if we were going out."

Chase nodded. "But you can't ask her out because if she turns you down you won't be able to live with yourself after making such a stupid mistake."

"And then he probably wouldn't talk to you anymore," Zoey continued, "Because you'd ruined your friendship and you just can't live without him."

"And there are days when you wonder," Chase spoke again, "If it's just a crush or if it's more than that. You wonder if you actually love her." 

"But this whole time you're stuck here knowing that you can never do anything about it."

Chase sighed. "Because you're always worried that she just thinks of you as a friend and you can't risk ruining your friendship."

"And you already know he'd make the perfect boyfriend because he's already always been there for you whenever something went wrong."

Chase sighed again. "And when she's depressed about something you just want to hold her in your arms and tell her it'll be okay, but you can't because you're just her friend—not her boyfriend."

Zoey nodded.

"And occasionally you think she's letting out a sign," Chase continued, "You begin to wonder if maybe she feels the same way about you."

"But then he does something to convince you that it wasn't a sign, that he still thinks of you as just a friend."

"And it doesn't matter what you do or how hard you try...," Chase groaned, "You're always just a friend."

Zoey sighed. "Sometimes I swear I should just tell him."

Chase nodded. "But others times you're convinced that you shouldn't."

Zoey sighed again. "Chase?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"When did life get so complicated?"

"When I started crushing on you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:

This story randomly popped into my head the other day.

Let me know what you thought of it. If enough people liked it I'll add another chapter. So review if you wanta see more.


	2. Chapter 2

Crushing on a Friend Part II

"When did life get so complicated?" Zoey asked.

"When I started crushing on you,"Chase responded.

At first Zoey didn't know what to think and her facial expression showed it. She was shocked, but... but happy!

"Wow," Zoey responded. It wasn't much, but it was all she could say. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had. Her brain wasn't functioning right. Chase Matthews had a crush on her! It was like the whole world was put into a different perspective. Everything just seemed so much... so much better.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chase asked.

"What?" Zoey asked, snapping back into reality, removing herself from her daydreams.

"Me having a crush on you? You were talking about me right, or did I just... totally screw up everything?"

"No," Zoey quickly corrected, "You didn't, I... I was talking about you, Chase."

Now it was Chase's turn to be shocked. He'd suspected she was talking about him since the beginning of the conversation, but now that she had actually said it, it just seemed so much more real! He couldn't help, but smile. Life suddenly just seemed so... so perfect!

"I don't even know when this all began," Zoey admitted, "I don't even know why. Actually right now I feel like I don't know anything."

"Never say that Zoe. You're one of the smartest people I ever meant, not to mention the most beautiful."

Zoey blushed at this statement. Sometimes Chase could be so cute.

"Chase?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss one of your best friends, but always been afraid to do something about it in case it ruined your friendship?"

Chase grinned. He knew he needn't say anything. Now was more of a time for actions than words.

He had to admit that he was slightly nervous. He'd always dreamed of this, but now that it was actually happening it seemed so much different. He was also slightly worried that he'd soon wake up to find it all just a dream, but that better not happen!

Slowly Chase leaned in towards Zoey and they shared their first kiss. It was so much better in reality than it had been in either of their dreams.

Eventually they broke a part. Chase had one question he still needed to ask her however.

"Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Zoey smiled. "Yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Okay, first I want to thank all my reviewers from last chapter; LaceyLuvsYa101, Linda66, pyscodramabeautyqueen, babyblu82, Julie, ColorsOfTheSky101, fearme2 & XxZilyxXx.

Secondly, I know a few of you, or at least one anyway, wrote in your review that you'd like to see this story continued past this chapter. As to whether or not that's going to happen I don't know. I'll consider it, but I'm not promising anything, yet.

Anyway review and let me know what you think! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Alright, because everybody seems to want me to make this story longer, it's no longer a two-shot, but I'm not promising that I'm gonna update this incredibly frequently as I currently have 3 stories in process and sorry people, but right now this is my lowest priority, so you'll have to put up with that, but I still will try and update as quickly as possible, just that may not always be very quickly. Sorry, but honestly I was going to discard this story so you can be thankful that I am at least continuing it.

Oh and I meant to say this earlier, but yeah don't own Zoey 101. Probably never will own it. They're not mine. And don't own anything related to it either. Okay, so on with the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, Zoey and Chase as always seemed to have the worse timing. Finally they were boyfriend and girlfriend, yet they couldn't even spend any time together now because the dorm advisor had come into the room and announced that it was past curfew. Boys weren't allowed in the girls dorms this late.

"I'm coming back in two minutes and if you're not gone by then you will be in big trouble Chase Matthews!"

"Got it!" Chase agreed.

With that the advisor was gone.

"Well I guess I should go now," Chase sighed.

"Yeah," Zoey sadly agreed.

"Um Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm acting weird tomorrow, do me a favor and remind me that I didn't dream this okay?"

Zoey laughed. "No problem."

Chase smiled and leaned in for one last kiss before leaving for the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Zoe," Lola greeted when Zoey entered their dorm room.

"You should have really come to the beach with us," Quinn stated, "You missed out on a lot."

"Yeah," Zoey said smiling.

That was when Quinn noticed that she hadn't stopped smiling since she'd entered the room. "Why are you smiling so much?" she asked.

Zoey's smile changed to a worried expression. How was she to explain this to her friends?

"Um, no reason," she lied. She hated lying. She didn't even know why she was doing it.

"What exactly did you do today, Zoey?" Lola asked, "It must have been something big."

Zoey shrugged wondering how to respond. "It's uh... nothing really."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing."

"Well, look guys when I'm ready to tell you I'll tell you okay?"

"You know," Quinn began, "I could probably create some sort of a mind reader. What do you think Lola?"

Lola grinned. "I think I'm liking the sounds of that."

"Guys!" Zoey begged, "I want to tell you, I really do, I just don't know how."

"Is it something bad?" Lola asked, "Did you get in trouble?"

"No."

"Then why can't you tell us?"

Zoey sighed. "It's just complicated."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chase entered his room with a gigantic smile on his face, just as Zoey had.

"Hey Chase," Micheal greeted, "Really missed an awesome day at the beach."

"Well, that's okay 'cause I just had the best day of my life!"

"I thought you were spending the day moaning over how Zoey doesn't love you."

"I was, but then I found out something."

"What?" Micheal asked.

"She does love me!" Chase exclaimed.

Logan gave Chase a puzzled look. "You seriously didn't know that before?"

"And then she kissed me!" he continued, ignoring Logan

Micheal's eyes got wide. "Seriously?"

"Or maybe I kissed her," Chase wondered, puzzled.

"Finally," Logan sighed, acting like he could care less.

"Seriously?" Micheal asked again still not believe it.

"Yeah, seriously!" Chase said, his heart beating with excitement.

"So are you two like a couple now?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah!"

"How come nobody cares when I get a date?" Logan asked.

"'Cause everybody knows that none of your relationships are serious," Micheal said rolling his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Chase and Micheal celebrated, Zoey lay on her bed wondering what to do. This was certainly an awkward situation. There was one thing she knew for sure though, no matter what her friends thought, when she finally got the courage to tell them, she would not break up her relationship with Chase, but how was she going to tell her friends? This was so complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chase felt his heart ponding inside his body. He was overjoyed. Zoey, his crush of many years, was finally his girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong now? Well... he was about to find out.

Chase walked into his first class of the day and took his seat next to Micheal just as he normally did. He was a little disappointed that his first class wasn't with Zoey, but at least his second one was.

Not long after class started Chase was called to visit the dean. This was not normal and more than likely this was bad.

Slowly he walked towards the dean's office. Worry overcame all his previous emotions. Why was he being summoned to the dean's office? What had he done wrong?

"Chase Matthews," the dean greeted.

"Yes sir?"

"You better sit down."

Without questioning why, Chase took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I've got some bad news, Chase," the dean announced sadly, "Your mother called. Your father didn't make it home from work last night."

Chase just sat there trying to understand what the dean was talking about or why he was being told this. "So when will he be coming home then?" Chase asked.

The dean looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. "Never."

Chase couldn't believe his ears. How could this happen. Why?

"Your mother," the dean continued, "Feels it'll be best for you to return home... permanently."

Permanently? Had Chase heard correctly? Permanently!

"But why? I don't wanta leave PCA, not permanently!" he argued.

"That you'll have to discuss with your mother."

"But no! This... this can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry, Chase, but you'll be leaving right after lunch."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chase didn't even bother to listen in his morning classes. What was the point anyway, he'd be leaving forever, he'd never have to set foot in those classes again. If only he could be happy about it.

He wasn't even forced to go to his classes. The dean made it an option, but he went anyway. He figured it would give him at least a bit more time with his friends, but of course today was the one day that none of his teacher would allow talking. In one class he had a test, in another a pop quiz and in the last one, well he never talked in that class, nobody did. Talking near that teacher just meant detention and even though he couldn't get detention, his friends still could.

Finally, lunch came, which meant he'd finally be able to talk to his friends, especially Zoey.

"So Chase?" Micheal asked as the gang all sat down to eat, "Why'd you get called out of class today?"

Chase suddenly became very interested in his food. He knew he'd have to tell his friends he was leaving, but he didn't know how. "Well," he said, staring at his food as he moved it around with his fork, "They called me down because... I... I gotta... I gotta leave PCA today."

"What?" Zoey asked, "For how long?"

"For... for a really long time."

"Wait, how long is really long?" Micheal asked.

"Just a really long time, okay!?" Chase yelled.

"Chase calm down," Zoey said, "All we wanta know is when to expect you back."

"Don't," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm not coming back."

Zoey looked at her new boyfriend shocked. Finally they were together and now this had to happen! Soon that expression changed though and rather than looking shocked, Zoey looked like she was about to cry.

"Why?" Micheal asked, "You love PCA just as much as we do, don't you?"

"My dad died," he explained, "My mom figures it'd be best if I went back home."

"We are so sorry, Chase," Lola sighed.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Quinn asked.

"Well, actually I kind of need to have all my stuff packed by the end of lunch, if you guys wouldn't mind helping..."

"We're there for ya," Lola smiled, "Come on guys let's go pack, we don't have much time."

Quickly, Micheal, Lola and Quinn got up ready to help Chase. Logan was a bit hesitant, he didn't particularly like to help people, but he soon did get up as well.

Zoey, in fact, was the only one to not get up immediately. Actually, it took her awhile to realize that everyone had left.

As soon as she did realize, she slowly rose to her feet and got rid of her lunch. She couldn't believe what was happening. This was not right. What happened to the happily ever after she'd always been told about?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Okay well, I'm SO sorry that it took me forever to update. I figured I'd have more time to update during the summer months, but honestly I'm finding the exact opposite. Anyway, if your still reading thanks and please review so I know you haven't all given up on this.


End file.
